stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
List of ships, bases, starbases and units in Star Trek: Excelsior
Ships, Bases, Starbases and Units SS Anbar (DESTROYED) The SS Anbar (NAR-11007) was a Antares Class 3 neutronic fuel carrier, the same type ship as the Kobayashi Maru. The ship was 237 meters long, 111 meters high, and 70 meters wide. It had a deadweight tonnage of 147,943 metric tonnes, with a max cargo capacity of 97,000 metric tonnes. It was capable of carrying 81 crew, and 300 passengers. 69 years ago while under the command of Captain Christopher Cox, it was on a routine transport run between Deneb IV and Tellar when it fell into a wormhole and travelled 200,000 light-years, beyond the galactic barrier. Eventually the Anbar found a class M planet, which they named Paradise. Some of the crew made homes on the surface, raising families, and growing crops to feed the crew. The Anbar encountered a hostile lifeform in the big empty called the Zero. For the next fifty years, the crew of the Anbar fought, lived, raised families, and died, struggling for the slightest hope to return home. In one of the Anbars many battles with the zero, Captain Cox was killed when the hull surrounding the bridge ruptured, and vented into space. His daughter, Samantha assumed the duties of Captain. Eventually, the Anbar gained an ally in the void, the Scions. A means was created in a nearby nebula to generate a passage into the Milky Way Galaxy. The Zero arrived first and had opened the passage, pouring ships through as fast as they could. After the Captain's daughter Tawny, was killed while trying to make a run for the passage in the Anbars sole shuttlecraft, Cox was determined to make another attempt with the Anbar, with or without the Scions ' help. With a crew made up of volunteers, The Anbar entered the nebula for the passage. Inside, they were met by over two million Zero warships. With nothing more than antiquated energy weapons, along with nuclear tipped missiles, the Anbar was overwhelmed. The damage to the ship was catastrophic. Warp drive and impulse engines were destroyed, 2/3rds of the crew were dead. The Zero would have finished them were it not for the intervention of the Scion Triassa and his group of ten Scion defender warships. The Scions closed the passage and followed the Anbar through. Despite having no shields, engines or weapons, the Anbar survived the transit through the passage. After transmitting a distress signal, the Anbar survivors were rescued by the Federation starship USS Excelsior. Unfortunately, during an inspection of the Anbar by Captain Siresh, Ensign Phillipe Ermez, a zero operative, fired a phaser into a zero swarm pod, also known as a "bug bomb". The resulting swarm of zero parasites overwhelmed the defenses on the Anbar, and very nearly took the Excelsior as well. The swarm was fought off, and Captain Cox, Brady Winters, and schoolmarm Mrs. Chen volunteered to return to the Anbar and cover the escape of the Excelsior as she left with the remaining Anbar survivors. The Anbar was encountered again two years later when it was once more visited by the Excelsior, this time under the command of Commander Alcar Dovan. The crew was searching for something called "The Sword of Damocles", and the clues pointed to the Anbar. Upon arriving at the wreck, no lifesigns were detected. An away team was sent over. Shortly following their arrival, they were attacked by the no longer dormant swarm still aboard Anbar. At the same time, Excelsior was attacked by three zero frigates. With the timely arrival of the Section 31 ship USS Renegade, they were able to hold their own. Despite the combined efforts of both starships, the zero were able to prevent the away team from beaming back to Excelsior. When the two ships finally were able to make a run for the Anbar, one of the zero ships rammed into the Anbar, in an attempt to cover its retreat. The Anbar was destroyed, the away team, presumed lost. Master: Christopher Cox/Samantha Cox Navigator: Tom Skolund/Jack Cox Jr. Chief Engineer: Thor. Triage Chief: Brady Winters. Starbase 911 A major Federation Starbase located in orbit over Planet Union. SB911 was established shortly after the discovery of an Iconian gateway into an unexplored sector of the Delta Quadrant. Fully operational, the Starbase boasts full starship repair and refit facilities, short of a full shipyard, as well as a barrion array as located in orbit. The Starbase proper is a typical stand alone Spacedock, capable of holding 16 capital ships in dock, with another 12 along the outer wall. Some of the facilities are planetbound, such as the high security facility that briefly held General Isaac Brahms. Commanding Officer: Admiral Athos Roarke-Parker USS Excelsior USS Excelsior (NCC-2000-C) Sovereign class. The primary ship the series is based upon. USS Mercury [http://stexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/Intrepid_class Intrepid-class] starship. Rachel Cortez served as First Officer of this starship prior to her appointment as Captain of the Excelsior. USS Oracle (NCV-83124) Advanced prototype starship developed in the future during Starfleet's conflict with the Myriad. The Oracle was invovlved in a collision with a Myriad vessel and crashed on the surface of Valandria. A side effect of the collision was the two vessels passed through the surface and partially melded into the planet itself. It was also thrown back 500 years into the past. The ship's artificial intelligence hologram survived planetfall and contaminated the Valandrian culture. The ship's remains, as well as the hologram were discovered by Captain Cortez and her away teams. Lieutenants Rol and Lorhrok were transported to the future prior to the ship's crash landing and tried to save the lives of the crew despite the possible implications within the limited time available. Chief Medical Officer: Commander Melissa Sharp USS Renegade Kindred class scout ship. (DESTROYED) A Section 31 vessel under the command of General Isaac Brahms. Like her sister ship, the Nosferatu, the Renegade was overweaponed, overpowered, and haD a cloaking device. In the words of Admiral Parker, Renegade was "Quick, deadly, and highly illegal". When the Excelsior and her crew broke out of Starbase 911 and made its dash for the dark matter nebula near the Hesperus sector, General Brahms volunteered to take the Renegade and stop them. When Parker scoffed at the idea, Brahms broke out of prison, boarded the Renegade, and began his pursuit. The Renegade finally caught up with Excelsior as she was engaged with three Bluegill frigates at the location of the SS Anbar. Realizing that stopping the Excelsior was now a moot point, Renegade joined the fight on the side of Excelsior. They destroyed one frigate, and pusued the other two back to their base on Gevinon Prime. Bluegill reinforcements joined the fight, and Renegade was destroyed covering Excelsior's retreat. Commanding Officer: General Isaac Brahms USS Sizemore A starship, Registry number NCC-74012-A, second starship to bear the name. Stardard complement: 1020 Officers and crew. Named for Starfleet Rear Admiral James Sizemore, Commanding Officer of the Starship Yorktown, killed tragically nine years prior. Flagship for Vice Admiral Athos Roarke Parker. Homebase: Starbase 911 First Officer: Commander Alex Masterson. Chief Engineer: LCDR David Robbins (Deceased) USS Tornado The Tornado was at Starbase 911 for a barrion sweep when it was drafted by Admiral Parker to help with the recapture of the Renegade and General Isaac Brahms. Commanding Officer: Admiral Tenson USS Totallic' LCDR Kestra N'Jaya served on this starship as assistant chief engineer prior to coming onboard Excelsior. At some point in the past LCDR Neeva also served aboard. USS ''Voltaire LCDR Underwood was transferred to this starship following Excelsior's mission to Gevinon Prime, with an accompanying promotion to full CDR. USS Yorktown [http://stexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/Galaxy_class Galaxy-class] starship. (DESTROYED) The Yorktown carried Alex Rol, Ryan Willis, and Isaac Brahms to the Dark matter Nebula within the Hesperus sector. There they encountered a graveyard of over 100,000 dead Borg vessels and half a million zero frigates. Boarding one, they attempted to access data when part of the cube reactivated. Rol tried to bluff the Borg into believing they were infested with bluegill parasites. Initially successful, the deception was discovered, and the Borg tried to signal their fleet. With an approaching bluegill task force, fearing discovery and having the sword of Damocles fall, Isaac Brahms took it on himself and destroyed the Yorktown. All hands were lost. Commanding Officer: Captain Allan Category:Lists